1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat plate fixing structure, and more particularly to a heat plate fixing structure used in the heatsink structure of the heating element for an electronic device.
2. Related Art
With the progress of information technology, the computer has become widely used. Along with the ever-enhancing operating functionality and speed of electronic elements, such as the central processing unit (CPU) or display chip of a computer, the problem of high temperature occurs due to the high-speed or mass operations of the electronic elements. As the working temperature of each electronic element is limited to some extent, a high temperature may not only affect the work efficiency of electronic elements, but also cause problems, such as damage to or even burning of the electronic elements. Therefore, the problem of heat dissipation has become an indispensable part of that which is to be solved during the product design. To make a computer work normally under a normal temperature, a heatsink has become a necessary means for the computer.
An ordinary circuit structure of a computer takes a CPU and a display chip as the main operation units. The high temperature resulted from the high-speed or mass operations of CPU or display chip is indeed an important subject to be overcome as for a notebook computer. However, as the notebook computer is limited to be light in weight, compact in size, and limited in the internal space, how to effectively utilize the space becomes extremely important in the circuit design and the layout arrangement of the internal mechanism.
As shown in FIG. 1, it is a conventional heat plate fixing device 70, wherein each of the fixing plates 71 is supported by a foot rest 72, and then installed by pressing against the middle of the heat plate via a single point; therefore, the force is non-uniformly applied to the heat plate due to the over-concentration of the force-applying point. The structural design of the fixing plate 71 pressing against the middle of the heat plate via a single point also results in the situation that the heat plate cannot be steadily integrated with and tightly attached to the heating element, thereby causing problems, such as unsteady structure and poor heat conduction, etc.